Tender Embrace
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Tsukitachi und Hirato entscheiden sich, einen Filmabend zu veranstalten, um ein wenig Ruhe einkehren zu lassen.


Ich hab Gestern die Chartshow gesehen und bei "Run" von Leona Lewis ist mir diese Idee hier gekommen... Ich hab zwar keine Gute Entschuldigung wie es ausgerechnet DAZU kommen konnte aber lest selbst ;D

Run hab ich übrigens auch verwendet, weil wegen... in Bezug auf Brokeback Mountain hats zusätzlich gepasst xDD Und natürlich in gewisser Weise auch zu meinem Pairing. Aber in dieser Situation vom Text her mehr zu Brokeback Mountain, von dem dieser OS hier ja bissl abhängig ist ;D Außerdem ist der Song ja für die Idee dieses OS verantwortlich... obwohl der jetzt gar nix mehr mit dem Text zu tun hat :P Egal ich darf das! Denk ich... ähhh. ja. Viel Spaß wünsch ich ^_^

* * *

_I'll sing it one last time for you _

_Then we really have to go _

_You've been the only thing that's right _

_In all I've done _

_And I can barely look at you _

_But every single time I do _

_I know we'll make it anywhere _

_Away from here _

_Light up, light up _

_As if you have a choice _

_Even if you cannot hear my voice _

_I'll be right beside you dear _

_To think I might not see those eyes _

_Makes it so hard not to cry _

_And as we say our long goodbyes _

_I nearly do _

_Louder louder _

_And we'll run for our lives._

_Leona Lewis - Run_

* * *

Es war eine schlechte Idee gewesen. Es war von Anfang an, eine schlechte Idee gewesen. Yogi war sich dessen sicher. Sehr, sehr sicher.

»Welcher Idiot kommt eigentlich auf so eine Idee?« beschwerte sich eine Stimme, eine Sitzreihe weiter vorn. Gareki.

»Es waren Hirato-san und Tsukitachi-san.« kommentierte Tsukumo links von ihm. Ruhig, gelassen und dennoch respektvoll wie immer.

_Natürlich. Warum sollte es auch anders sein? Irgendwie sind es immer diese beiden, die mich in mein Unglück stoßen._, dachte Yogi zu seinem Leidwesen und spähte vorsichtig nach rechts. Noch war alles einigermaßen in Ordnung... Noch.

»Gareki. Versuch Spaß zu haben, okay? Bitte?« Nai sah den Schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit großen Augen an.

Yogi musste zugeben, das hob seine Stimmung ein wenig. Es war irgendwie ganz lustig, Gareki dabei zuzusehen wie er Stück für Stück einknickte, es aber für nichts auf der Welt jemals zugeben würde.

»Ich bin sicher, die beiden hatten einen triftigen Grund.«

Und obwohl Jiki beim Aussprechen dieses Satzes, die ganze Zeit ein Lächeln auf den Lippen getragen hatte, verzog Nai fast unmerklich dass Gesicht. Augenblicklich hielt der Jüngste von ihnen sich geschlossen und drehte stur den Kopf in Richtung des – vermutlich sündhaft teuren – Bildschirms, vor ihnen, an der Wand. Yogi wollte nicht aufgehen, warum der kleine Nai sich so verhielt. Schon seit Karokus Rettungsaktion, schien Nai ängstlich in Jikis Nähe.

»Und warum, müssen ausgerechnet wir hier sein, zusammen mit diesen Losern vom zweiten Schiff?« fragte Kiichi, während sie damit begann, ihre Nägel zu feilen.

Während Jiki damit beschäftigt war, seiner Kollegin in verschiedensten Versionen zu erklären, warum sie hier nun eigentlich taten was sie taten, hielt sich Iva, die links von Tsukumo, und somit direkt Hinter Jiki saß, absichtlich geschlossen. Die Frau mit dem türkisen Haar, beschäftigte sich wohl lieber mit Tsukumo, als sich von Jiki aufregen zu lassen.

Dem Blonden war selbst nicht so ganz klar, wieso sie nun ausgerechnet hier saßen. Wieso er _dort_ saß. Und am allerwenigsten wollte ihm aufgehen, warum er nicht einfach wegging oder sich umsetzte. Nun ja. Im Grunde war beides keine Option. Hirato hatte dieses „Treffen" von ihm und Tsukumo-chan verlangt. Sie beide würden seinen Befehlen stets Folge leisten. Und umsetzen konnte er sich einfach nicht. Es schien geradezu gewollt. Als hätte irgendjemand absichtlich keinen Stuhl oder Sofa zu viel oder zu wenig zur Verfügung gestellt. Als hätte man das hier arrangiert, speziell, um ihn zu quälen.

Wenn die Sitzordnung nicht wäre, wäre die ganze Sache gar nicht mal so schlimm. Aber so saß er nun zwischen Tsukumo-chan und Akari-sensei auf der Couch eingequetscht, und traute sich nicht, sich auch nur das kleinste bisschen zu rühren. Es würde diesem gemeinen Menschen, der sich Arzt nannte sicher auffallen. Vielleicht sollte er erst gar nicht darüber nachdenken!

_Das hier ist die Hölle!_

»Na na na, meine Lieben. Nicht ungeduldig werden!« mahnte eine freudige Stimme, deren Besitzer im nächsten Moment, fast schon in den Raum schwebte. Tsukitachi.

»Das ist ja lächerlich.« erhob Akari-sensei das Wort und nahm es Gareki somit ab, sich weiter über ihren Aufenthalt an diesem Ort zu beschweren.

»Wenn das hier so lächerlich ist, warum bist du dann hier, Akari-chan?« gab Tsukitachi mit einem unerschütterlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen zurück, während auch Hirato ins Zimmer kam und sich einen Platz von Kiichi entfernt, neben Gareki auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Das zu allem Überfluss noch, nicht ohne dieses hinterhältige, zweideutige Grinsen in Yogis Richtung zu senden.

_Was grinst der so? Es gibt nichts zu grinsen! Zumindest für mich nicht... Mal abgesehen davon, bedeutet das nie etwas Gutes... Ich schätze wenn ich in Hirato-sans Haut stecken würde, würde ich auch lachen._

»Weil ihr nervt. Deshalb!« erinnerte ihn Akaris Stimme nun wieder an die derzeitige Situation.

»Es ist unhöflich solche Dinge über andere Menschen zu behaupten, Akari-san.« erwähnte Hirato trocken.

»Als wenn es nicht stimmen würde.«

»Tsuki-chan, warum sind wir denn nun hier? Ihr könntet genauso gut darauf verzichten ein Geheimnis aus dieser ganzen Sache zu machen.« meldete sich Kiichi erneut zu Wort.

Tsukitachi-san hatte sich direkt in der Mitte und vor ihnen positioniert und lächelte breit auf alle die sich eingefunden hatten hinab. »Kurz gesagt, wir machen heute alle zusammen einen Filmeabend!«

»Bitte, was?!« murrte Gareki.

»Wir machen einen Filmeabend, Gareki.«

»Ich hab' ihn verstanden du, dummes Tier!«

»Die bessere Frage ist, warum machen wir einen?« stellte Iva die entscheidende Frage.

»Nach der schwierigen – und teilweise gescheiterten – Rettungsaktion für Karoku, haben Hirato und ich uns gedacht, es würde nicht schaden, wenn wir alle irgendetwas tun, dass ein wenig entspannt und die Situation ein bisschen auflockert. Wir haben uns dafür entschieden, Filme zu gucken. Wofür haben wir sonst diese riesigen Fernseher hier, in der Gegend rumhängen, wenn wir sie nie benutzen?«

»Verstehe. Wenn ihr schon Regierungsgelder zum Fenster rausschmeißt, wollt ihr es wenigstens so aussehen lassen, als hätten eure Anschaffungen einen größeren Nutzen für die Allgemeinheit.« kommentierte Akari-sensei trocken.

»Genau! Nein... Warte...-«

Hirato unterbrach Tsukitachi, bevor dieser sich – ob aus Absicht oder eben nicht – noch in seinen eigenen Worten verstrickte. »Ich schlage vor, wir fangen an.«

Tsukitachi-san nickte zustimmend und ließ sich von einem der Schafe, welches unbemerkt in den Raum getapst war, die Fernbedienung aushändigen. »Varuga gesichtet. Bewomähr bitten um Hilfe.«

Yogi sah seine Chance gekommen und sprang auf. »Ich kümmer mich drum!«

Doch offenbar hatte Tsukitachi andere Pläne. Der Rothaarige machte rechtzeitig einen beherzten Schritt nach vorn, und hinderte Hiratos Untergebenen, gerade rechtzeitig daran, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Bestimmt drückte er den Anderen zurück in das Leder des Sofas.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen, Yogi. Iva wird das erledigen.« Hirato-san tauschte mit eben Genannter einen Blick, woraufhin die Frau aufstand und mit schnellen, festen Schritten das Zimmer verließ.

Das war unfair! Warum dürfte Iva gehen? In diesem Moment schrie alles in Yogi und der Blonde unternahm den fruchtlosen Versuch, sich vom Sofa schlucken zu lassen. Nun wollte er umso mehr, hier weg. Akari-sensei neben ihm, war bestimmt bewusst, warum der Blonde es so eilig hatte, zu verschwinden. Und Yogi wusste, dass er ihm das irgendwie krumm nehmen würde. Der Circus-Kämpfer schluckte. Das würde ihn bei seinem nächsten Check-Up verfolgen. Spätestens dann.

Warum mussten Hirato-san und Tsukitachi-san auch ausgerechnet Akari-sensei miteinladen?

Stimmte ja. Der Arzt hatte gesagt, er würde bei der Mission mit dabei sein. Yogi konnte sich deswegen noch so gut erinnern, weil der Mann mit dem pfirsichfarbenen Haaren ihm noch mit den Konsequenzen gedroht hatte, die es nach sich zog, wenn er etwas Dummes tun würde. Yogi zitterte kurz, bei dem Gedanken daran, zwang sich jedoch, die Ruhe zu bewahren, bis dieser furchtbare Abend überstanden war und er in sein Zimmer entlassen wurde.

Tsukitachi schaltete den Fernseher ein und scrollte mithilfe der Fernbedienung die Liste der verfügbaren Filme hinunter.

»Also Leute, was sehen wir uns an?«

* * *

Brokeback Mountain!

Es war Akari ein Rätsel wie zum Teufel Tsukitachi ausgerechnet [style type="italic"]diesen[/style] Film hatte aussuchen können. Wobei der Arzt sich viel weniger fragte, wie er ihn hatte auswählen können, als viel mehr, ob der Rothaarige überhaupt wusste, um was es in diesem Streifen ging. Akari selbst, wusste es nur durch einen dummen Zufall, der Jahre zurück lag...

Der Captain des Ersten Schiffes hatte wie wild auf die Fernbedienung eingedrückt und hatte schließlich bei Brokeback Mountain auf play gedrückt. Wie zufällig. Aber Akari konnte nicht fassen, dass weder Tsukitachi noch Hirato, aufgestanden waren, und die Wahl geändert hatten, nachdem langsam aber sicher allen Anwesenden ein Licht aufgegangen war, um was für einen Film es sich hier handelte.

Nein, niemand hatte die Auswahl geändert. Inzwischen waren sie bis zu der gewissen Stelle im Zelt gekommen. Akari verschränkte stur die Arme vor der Brust und konnte sich nicht wirklich entscheiden, ob er peinlich berührt, oder leicht angewidert, oder beides sein sollte. Er konnte sehen, dass die Meinungen da bei den Anderen stark auseinander gingen.

Etwas schweres, warmes traf auf seinen Arm und kitzelte ihn ganz leicht. Als der Arzt gerade empört auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte, starrte er zu seiner Linken auf einen Goldblonden Schopf hinunter. Yogi. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus.

Hatte er das nun richtig verstanden? Da hatten zwei männliche Wesen Sex in einem Zelt, und anstatt wie alle Anderen zu versuchen, peinlich berührt die Decke zu inspizieren, schlief der Vollidiot ein?! _Vielleicht eine Unterart der Narkolepsie. Das sollte ich in der nächsten Zeit mal überprüfen._, dachte der Arzt trocken und kämpfte dagegen an, den Blonden zur anderen Seite zu stoßen. Er hatte nichts gegen Tsukumo. Er würde ihr dieses Problem ganz bestimmt nicht aufhalsen.

Yogi seufzte wohlig und schmiegte sich näher an den Anderen. Er wurde dabei von einem unterdrückten Stöhn-Geräusch aus dem Fernseher übertönt. Wenigstens war der Blonde angenehm warm.

* * *

Sie hatten diesen verdammten Film tatsächlich fast hinter sich gebracht! Zwar rechnete Akari fast schon damit, dass fast alle von ihnen, zutiefst verstört aus diesem „Treffen" hinausgehen würden, aber selbst das würde sich legen. Nun, alle bis auf Hirato und Tsukitachi, die noch sehr gut bei Laune schienen, und Yogi der tatsächlich alle obszönen Stellen im Film verschlafen hatte. Der glückliche, Trottel.

Als wüsste Yogi intuitiv, dass jemand an ihn dachte, kratzte er kurz und leicht über den Stoff an Akaris Hemd und ließ seine Hand schließlich dort ruhen, um sich bequemer an den Arm des Anderen kuscheln zu können.

_Den wecken wohl weder Sex-Geräusche, noch Jikis Schluchzen auf..._

In der Tat konnte Akari sehen, dass Jiki nicht der Einzige war, der sich verlegen die ein oder andere Träne von der Wange wischte. Das war doch wirklich unfassbar. Wieso war er überhaupt hier? Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es nicht gut enden würde. Aber er musste sich ja breitschlagen lassen. Entweder eine vollkommene Katastrophe oder diese Beiden Chaoten, die ihm Tag und Nacht in den Ohren liegen würde. Akari begrüßte in diesem Fall die Katastrophe aufs Herzlichste.

Einer der beiden Protagonisten hatte herausgefunden dass sein „Kumpel" inzwischen tot war und die Produzenten hatten sich offenbar wegen Ermangelung origineller Klischees entschieden, den Film mit billigen Tragik-Szenen unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen. Akari konnte sich nicht erweichen ein Tränchen zu verdrücken, so wie die Anderen, die sich mit diesem Trick hatten ködern lassen. Es war ermüdend.

Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Er hatte schon seit einer Weile diese Langweile verspürt, hatte sich aber bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich wacker geschlagen. Das allerdings, gab ihm allmählich den Rest.

Er blinzelte. Spürte wie ihn die Müdigkeit langsam aber sicher übermannte. Sein Denkvermögen benebelte, bis er vollkommen in diese Dunkelheit und Wärme abdriftete. _Warm.._

* * *

Wie Tsukitachi erwartet hatte, hatten sämtliche Anwesenden den Raum fluchtartig verlassen, sobald der Film geendet hatte. Alle so ziemlich gleich peinlich berührt. Nun ja, alle bis auf zwei Personen.

Tsukitachi rammte Hirato seinen Ellenbogen spielerisch in die Seite. Diesem war es nicht entgangen, weswegen der Schwarzhaarige das Licht kurzerhand ausgeschaltet ließ.

Yogi hatte sich mit einem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck an Akaris Seite gekuschelt, während dessen Kopf wiederum sanft auf dem des Blonden ruhte. Beide schlafend. Und was viel wichtiger war...- »Ich hab dir doch gesagt, zusammen einen Film gucken entspannt die Situation!« jubelte Tsukitachi leise.

»Naja, zumindest den beiden scheint es behilflich gewesen zu sein.« Hirato zuckte mit den Schultern und machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen.

Tsukitachi blinzelte und eilte hinter seinem wohl besten Freund hinterher. »Warte, lassen wir die zwei hier einfach liegen? Oder eher... sitzen?«

»Fällt dir ein Grund ein sie aufzuwecken? Können wir gerne tun, aber dann hörst du dir Akaris Gemecker und Yogis kleinlautes Gejammer an!« kicherte Hirato.

»Ouh, ich lehne dankend ab! Was glaubst du passiert, wenn die Zwei morgen früh aufwachen?« Tsukitachi zog die Tür sanft hinter sich ins Schloss, um keinen von beiden zu wecken.

»Da würde ich gern Mäuschen spielen...«

»Das nächste Mal, verkuppel ich dich mit Tsukumo!« ließ Tsukitachi verlauten.

»Tust du das?!«

»Hatte ich eigentlich heute schon geplant, aber das hat mit der Sitzordnung nicht gepasst... Außerdem war es mir wichtiger den Brummbär in Akari-chan ruhig zu stellen.«

Yogi spürte im Schlaf, wie jemand einen Arm um ihn legte und ihn näher an sich heran zog. Der Blonde begrüßte die Wärme, die der Andere Körper ausstrahlte und seufzte, während er erneut in seine Traumwelt hinein gezogen wurde.


End file.
